1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to decorative items. More particularly, it relates to a light fixture comprising generally a stovepipe or portion thereof having affixed to at least one usual opening thereof a lamp or light adapted to be lit up by electricity when turned on.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is popular these days to furnish both new and old homes with fixtures which make them have an antique appearance. Some architects have chosen to electrically wire old lamps which used to be lighted by kerosene. Others have chosen to furnish houses with old stoves or new ones made to resemble antique ones. Another way of providing light to read or study by has been to supply light fixtures such as the lamp of U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,438, which is comprised of modular elements.